Terra
Tara Markov (タラ・マカロフ, Tara Makarofu) alias Terra (テラ, Tera) was the princess of a place called Markovia, after running away from her home, she became both a member of the Teen Titans and a convert double agent spy for Dreadscar (who promised her that he could teach her to control her powers before she met and joined the Titans). However, she was confused being caught between this two sides she's working with, and wished to be a heroine and friend of Teen Titans and Team Prime. Appearance :Voice actor: Ashley Johnson (English), Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese) Terra has big blue eyes and long blond hair. Before she joined the Titans, she wore a blue and gray shorts and brown boots. When she joined with the Titans, she wore a black crop top shirt with the Titans T on the front. Attributes: Gallery Personality Terra is quite insecure. She wishes to do good with her powers and her determination to gain control of them is evident, but her lack of existent control usually proves them to be a danger instead of a benefit, thus making her reluctant to use them. Before Terra became a Titan, this lack was very evident and surfaced through her weak control over her powers and emotions. She had tried to put up a front of confidence, but was actually extremely afraid of people finding out how unstable she was. Among the Titans, she is closest to Beast Boy. He feels he knows the most about her and so is the most understanding towards her. At first, she gets along well with all the Titans except Raven. Later, Raven develops a respect for Terra. After her return, Terra seemed to command much, much more control over her incredible earth-controlling and manipulating powers and capabilities. Terra is also a bit manipulative. Relationships Friends and Allies *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy (love interest) *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Amber *Dionne Familiy *Geo-Force (brother) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Jinx *Red X Rivals Enemies *Dreadscar Powers and Abilities Terra has the incredibly strong and powerful ability to control and manipulate the earth in any form, from solid rock to mud, which she uses with increasing skill (due to growing experience and tutelage with Dreadscar) for numerous effects, both offensive and defensive in capabilities, such as flying through the air by riding on a boulder moved through her powers, hurling rocks of various sizes (even multiple rocks simultaneously) as projectiles at opponents to drive them back or outright crush them, form a gigantic stone fist out of many smaller rocks to attack an opponent, change earth from one state to another (such as shifting mud to a more solid version), and many other effects and in Aftershock she could make Earth like creatures (all due to her guidance by Dreadscar). Terra even has the ability to tap into lava flows, as seen in Aftershock. Weaknesses Her geokinetic/terrakinetic powers and abilities had reached their limits and lacks of control over her powers. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Teen Titans Category:Former Teen Titans members Category:MECH Category:Former MECH members Category:Spies Category:Double agents Category:Terrakinesis/Geokinesis Category:Murakami School students